


GOT7 text messages

by FxAmberRocks18



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxAmberRocks18/pseuds/FxAmberRocks18
Summary: GOT7 texting one another





	1. The heater went out again

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on asianfanfics

[Mark Jackson JB Youngjae Yugyeom and BamBam received a group text message from jinyoung] 

 

Yugyeom: what's wrong did bambam hit mark again.

Jinyoung: no the heater went out again.

Jackson: again?

JB: wait you didn't know that the heat went  out last week

BamBam: me and jackson were a little busy last week.

Youngjae: i believe it all i could hear was you going jackson i love you please make me feel good. 

Mark: guys seriously you to need to be a little bit more quiet me and yugyeom heard you and we were in the hallway 

JB: guys please try to be more quiet.

Jinyoung: will all of you forget about jackson and bambam's sex life i am freezing my ass off 

JB: baby if i call someone to repair the heater will you calm down.

Jinyoung: call someone to repair the heater and cuddle with me then i will calm down.

JB: deal.

 [Everyone has left the group text message]


	2. Yugmark text message

[Mark received a text message from Yugyeom]

 

Yugyeom: mark get back to the dorm now

Mark: i can't were at the store already and i told jinyoung i would help him this time why do you want me at the dorm right this minute for

Yugyeom: It takes jinyoung 2 hours to buy groceries and stuff so we can be alone if you get back to the dorm now

Mark: what about everyone else

Yugyeom: the others left and said that they would be back in 3 hours

Mark: but what about jinyoung what if he needs help or something

Yugyeom: baby boy get your cute little ass back to the dorm now

Mark: yes master  

 

[Mark and yugyeom left the text message]


	3. Guys are wa a family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to we are family when I wrote this chapter

[Jackson BamBam JB Mark Yugyeom and Jinyoung received a group text message from Youngjae]

 

Youngjae: guys i have a question 

Jinyoung: what is it youngjae-ah

Youngjae: are we a family

Yugyeom: what the hell kinda question is that

Jackson: you know guys youngjae has a point 

BamBam: i agree with jackson 

JB: yes youngjae we are a family

Youngjae: really

Jinyoung: of course I'm the mom JB is the dad you mark and bambam are the kids

Jackson: what about my and Yugyeom

JB: you and Yugyeom are the boyfriend's of the oldest and youngest son's that are always around.

Yugyeom: what the hell way is all i get is the boyfriend of the oldest son title 

Jinyoung: you are also the boyfriend that we like a little bit more then we like the youngest son's boyfriend

Yugyeom: i can live with that

Jackson: way am I the boyfriend that you don't like that much

Jinyoung: because your dating bambam and he is the baby so you are the boyfriend that we don't like that much

BamBam: don't worry jackson i still love you

Jackson: i love you to Bambi

Yugyeom: I'm going to the park

Mark: give me a minute and I'll join you

([Mark and Yugyeom left the group text message])

Youngjae: um jinyoung JB you guys know that mark and yugyeom aren't really going to the park right

Jinyoung: damn i know we should have someone in the room with yugyeom at all times to keep him from talking mark into shit

JB: don't worry i found them.

Jinyoung: okay me youngjae jackson and bambam are on are way now

 

[Everyone has left the group text message]


	4. JJ Project text message

[Jinyoung received a text message from JB]

 

JB: babe are you at the dorm

Jinyoung: no why

JB: the kids went to the movies and i thought that if you were home we could spend some alone time together ;)

Jinyoung: are they really at the movies

JB: yes they are really at the movies

Jinyoung: ok I'm on my way back is it ok if i text with you till i get there

JB: of course it is and if you hurry and get here like a good boy then oppa will give you any reward you want.

Jinyoung: then i to play with oppa in his bed and be i really good boy for you oppa

JB: ok baby

Jinyoung: I'm back now oppa

JB: I'm in the bedroom

 

[Jinyoung and JB left the text message]


	5. Jackbam Text Message

[BamBam received a text message from Jackson]

 

Jackson: O.M.G BAMBAM PLEASE TELL ME I DID NOT HURT YOU LAST NIGHT.

BamBam: Jackson I'm fine a little sore but mostly fine

Jackson: ok do you think anyone heard us

BamBam: i hope not 

Jackson: me to 

BamBam: hey everyone is gone 

Jackson: but i thought you said you were sore

BamBam: i am but I'm not sore enough to look a gift horse in the mouth

Jackson: but what if I hurt you

BamBam: do you want me to finger myself or something because it definitely sounds like it

Jackson: no no no no no no no no i will be right there don't do anything to yourself like that 

BamBam: why

Jackson: cuz that's my job not yours I'm at your bedroom door unlock at and let me in

BamBam: okay

 

[Jackson and bambam left the text message]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if that's what Youngjae heard when the heater went out the first time oh well i hope you enjoy this chapter


	6. YOUR ALL GROUNDED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell hath no fury like Jinyoung Umma scorned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

[JB Jackson BamBam Mark Yugyeom and Youngjae received a group text message from Jinyoung]

Jinyoung: YOUR ALL GROUNDED

JB: the hell did you kids do this time 

Yugyeom: me and mark did stuff in the kitchen

Jackson: me and BamBam were making out in the living room

Youngjae: i have no idea what i could have done

Jinyoung: BAMBAM YOU CAN NOT DAB OR DO THE WHIP AND NAE NAE FOR A MONTH

Jinyoung: JACKSON NO MORE COMEDIES 

Jinyoung: MARK NO MORE LISTEN TO JESSE MCCARTNEY

Jinyoung: YUGYEOM YOU CAN'T DANCE AGAIN TILL NEXT MONTH

Mark: fuck you Jesse McCartney is part of my life you'll kill me if you do this

Jinyoung: STOP BEING A DREAM QUEEN

Jinyoung: Youngjae-ah be a dear and go clean your room for me please

Youngjae: ok

([Youngjae has left the group text message])

Jinyoung: JB YOUR SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT 

JB: but babe

Jinyoung: no buts also yugyeom do mind telling us what exactly you and mark were doing in the kitchen

Yugyeom: just stuff

Jinyoung: everyone to the living room so i can keep an eye on you

[Everyone has left the group text message]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow they really made Jinyoung umma mid this time he's even mid JB appa


	7. Yugmark + Jackbam Text Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom Mark Jackson and BamBam plan to get revenge on Youngjae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugmark and Jackbam couples are evil little shits

[Yugyeom and Mark received a group text message from Jackson and BamBam]

BamBam: guys we have a serious problem

Mark: i agree we have to do something about Mr. goodie to shoes

Jackson: yeah but what

Yugyeom: i have idea

Mark: what is it

Yugyeom: do you guys know about jinyoung's stuff that "shall not be named" 

Jackson: sadly yes we do but what does that have to do with anything

Mark: he's getting there Jackson go ahead with what you were saying baby

Yugyeom: right so i was thinking that we could take the stuff place it in youngjae's room so when Jinyoung starts to look for it he finds it there so Youngjae will instantly get in trouble

BamBam: that might actually work

Jackson: so all we have to do is take jinyoung's stuff and frame Youngjae 

Mark: we also need an alibi

Yugyeom: already covered the 4 of us will go on a double date

Jackson: so basically were going out so we won't be there when all hell breaks lose and so we will have a rock solid alibi

BamBam: that's not the only thing that is rock solid if you know what i mean ;)

Yugyeom: to much information there bambam

BamBam: oh like you don't screw mark's brains out on a daily basis

Yugyeom: at lest we go somewhere else and do it unlike a certain couple we know that will literally screw each other anywhere

BamBam: how dare you say something like that about us you little shit

Mark: you to need to stop

Jackson: I'm going to go put the plan in to action

([ Mark and Jackson left the group text message])

Yugyeom: wait mark baby i'm sorry

BamBam: Jackson wang you know better than this shit

[Yugyeom and BamBam left the group text message]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor youngjae


	8. Youngjae's in trouble

[Mark Yugyeom Jackson BamBam JB and Youngjae received a group text message from Jinyoung]

Jinyoung: Youngjae how could you

Youngjae: how could I what

JB: you stole his stuff that "shall not be named"

Jackson: why Youngjae why would you take that stuff

Yugyeom: dude i always knew you were fucked up but i didn't think you were this fucked up

BamBam: youngjae that is really massed up

Mark: you need help

Youngjae: but i didn't do it i would never do something like that

Jinyoung: Youngjae i found my stuff in your room

JB: Youngjae your grounded

Youngjae: yes sir

Jinyoung: why Youngjae why did you do it

Youngjae: i didn't do it though

Jinyoung: Youngjae you are grounded until you know what you did is wrong

([Youngjae left the group text message])

Yugyeom: so anyone Hungary

Mark: yeah

BamBam: yes

Jackson: can we have pizza

JB: pizza sounds good

Jinyoung: pizza it is i'll call and make the order.

[Everyone has left the group text message]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor youngjea got in trouble because of those mean old loveable idiot's known as mark yugyeom bambam and jackson now if you will excuse me i have to go watch BTS Blood Sweat and Tears MV so my bias can be wrecked


End file.
